


Sometimes I Just Need to Write, but the Craziness of my Style Makes it Look Like a Cry for Help

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Asexual Andy, Developing Relationship, Fourth of July, Joe is trans because I’m trans and I love Joe, Just read, M/M, Trans Character, joetrick - Freeform, summary says everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Andy is BIG TIME crushing on Pete, and one Fourth of July Patrick and Joe decide to act on it by giving the two a perfect night. Don't worry, there's no swearing in the fic, and it's kiddo friendly material. If you don’t like the word fetus, then just skip a certain part I wrote really late one night. Enjoy.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman, Pete Wentz/Andy Hurley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sometimes I Just Need to Write, but the Craziness of my Style Makes it Look Like a Cry for Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rionaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/gifts).



> I might have a rough start on this, but stay with me. I get better as it goes.
> 
> This work is gifted to Rionaa because I really like their style, and how they answer a lot of common questions about the LLGGBTTQQIAAAAPPPDDD+ community (I added as many of the letters as I could so no one feels excluded).

“Patrick, look!” Joe exclaimed, stepping out of the bedroom and twirling in front of his boyfriend. “I got a binder!” He kept appearing happier and happier by the second. Patrick stood in front of him, smiling too. Joe put his hands on his own chest, admiring how flat it was. “Oh my god. Oh my god.” He whispered. 

Patrick walked forward and hugged him tightly. “You’re so manly,” he said. 

Joe ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead. “Thanks, baby,” he replied. Patrick stood on his tiptoes to kiss Joe on the mouth. He didn’t want to be intrusive or anything, so he didn’t put his hand on Joe’s chest. 

“I love you,” he whispered, “I love you so much. So proud of you.” Patrick and Joe kissed again and again to celebrate the arrival of Joe’s binder. It was a matter of time before Andy walked up the stairs to witness it. 

The drummer cleared his throat loudly. “Ahem!” 

Patrick backed away quickly and relaxed when he saw it was just Andy. He was still embarrassed, though. “S-sorry,” he blushed. Joe was smirking to himself. Both of them were looking at their shoes. Andy kept glancing between them, trying to find what to say.

”Joe, uh, love the chest. Make sure to take a break every eight or so hours,” he awkwardly complimented. “And, Patrick, you don’t need to apologize. You and Joe make an adorable couple. I totally ruined your moment, but I just want to tell you that we’re leaving in 15 minutes.” He looked at his watch. “13 minutes. Pete and I are bringing the food, and so can you guys get blankets from all over the house?” 

Joe nodded. “Sounds good,” he said, “Patrick, can we use your fleece blanket?” 

Patrick looked up for the first time in a few minutes. “Yeah,” he replied, “We can use it. Bug spray? Do we have bug spray?” he looked between the two of them. 

Andy nodded. “Pete’s obsessed with bug spray. Always keeps a can of it in the van, and it’s so cute sometimes when he... you know what? I’m just gonna shut up. 11 minutes, people!” He spun around and began down the stairs again. Pete was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and started talking to Andy. Patrick pretended to be working on collecting blankets, but he secretly watched how Andy looked while talking to Pete.

Andy kept his limbs close to the rest of his body, tucking his auburn hair behind his ears and blushing. He smiled and laughed whenever Pete said anything (even if it wasn’t funny), and kept stuttering. Patrick put his hand over his mouth in shock. Joe was collecting blankets from the bedroom, but stopped to see what Patrick was looking at.

”What’s up?” he asked. 

Patrick pointed to the bottom of the stairs. “He’s in love!” he whispered, “Andy’s in love! And he’s so cute with it, too. God, he and Pete would be amazing.” he clutched his heart with his hand and sighed. He loved romance. Joe just loved setting people up, which actually led to his next statement.

”You know what we have to do, Patrick,” he said, “We need to get them...”

”Joe...” the singer began to object, but a small part of him wanted to hear Joe’s plan.

”Patrick, this is the Fourth of July. Fireworks in the sky, fireworks in Andy’s heart. Somehow, we need to get the fireworks in Andy’s heart over to Pete’s heart and bam!” Joe held onto Patrick’s shoulder with a wild look in his eyes. “I don’t know how to do it, but I will.” 

Patrick tugged at Joe’s arm. “If you don’t know how to do it,” he began, “don’t do it! Let them fall in love slowly.” 

Joe shook his head and picked up the last of the blankets from the bed. “Peace was never an option, babe. I’m going to give them the softest blanket, give them the best view of the fireworks, and maybe put on some slow music near the end of the night.” 

Patrick smiled. He imagined Andy resting his head on Pete’s shoulder and getting pulled closer when he got cold, and when the time was right, the two would kiss, and Pete’s hands would be nested in Andy’s smooth hair. “Oh, my God,” he breathed. “I love it. Joe, make sure they have the perfect night. Also, get a shirt on. Or a tank top. Just make sure you’re wearing more than a binder and cargo shorts.” 

“Yes, sir. Can you take the blankets to the van?” Joe dumped the stack onto Patrick’s arms and rushed to find a shirt. Patrick tried not to talk to the developing couple as he walked to the van. Developing couple. Huh. What an interesting term. Usually when one hears the word “developing,” they think of a developing fetus. Either that or I’m weird. But, you could still call Pete and Andy’s relationship a fetus. A fetus, as you may know, takes time to fully get its shape and features, and it looks absolutely terrifying in the photos. This could show how Andy and Pete’s relationship was in that phase. It was awkward, new, slightly terrifying. But for some reason, it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Just like a fetus. Fetuses are also symbolic of fear. When you see a fetus, you’re probably scared. You’re sweating, and you’re not sure whether to believe it’s a real fetus or if it’s a 3D model of one. When Andy saw Pete for the first time, it was the same reaction. Was this real? Or was it a 3D model of perfection himself? The world may never know, even to this day. Not to mention how both Andy and Pete were fetuses at one point. How... beautiful. Splendid. Magnificent. Just, the beauty of a fetus cannot be expressed in mere human words, as neither can love. Breathtaking, isn’t it?

************************************************

**sorry it’s really late and all I can think about is fan fiction and fetuses. I’m going to bed. Good Night.**

**It’s morning now, and I just read over what I wrote last night. Starting to question if I’m okay, like, mentally. Back to the story, now! No more fetus talk. *shiver***

************************************************

On the hill, the same one the band always met on for fireworks and barbecue, Patrick and Joe started passing out blankets to everyone. Pete came up to the them, holding the fuzzy blue fleece in his arms. “Seriously, guys,” he said for the millionth time, “This is your blanket. You guys use it every night, and you guys kissed for the first time under it. I can’t... I cant use it.” He tried to force it into Joe’s hands, but Joe wouldn’t take it. 

“Little dude,” he said, “there’s a reason we handed it to you and Andy.” He winked, and it made the situation weirder.

Pete’s face was blank. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Patrick bit his lip. “It doesn’t mean anything. Not yet. Just... forget it,” he looked over Pete’s shoulder and noticed Andy was sitting all alone in a patch of dead grass, picking at weeds and stuff. “Hey, uh, Andy looks lonely over there,” he pointed out. “And since Joe and I are setting up, you should go... you should go talk to him. He’d love that.” 

Pete looked over and frowned. “Oh, god,” he muttered. Then he turned around with the blanket and ran over to the drummer. Patrick and Joe watched as the two talked for a while, smiling and laughing. At one point, their hands were resting over each other. It was so sweet. 

“Look at them,” Patrick sighed, “It’s so romantic. Do you think we ever look like that?” He looked up at Joe hopefully. Joe nodded and bent down to kiss him on the mouth. Patrick smiled and kissed him back, holding onto the guitarist’s neck for added effect. He giggled as he broke away. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Joe answered, “I think I did. You’re amazing, I’m cool, and so I think we’re adorable together.” Joe lifted some charcoal briquettes out of the truck and walked them over to the grill. Patrick got the veggie burgers and potato chips and set them on the wooden picnic table. He set out the paper plates, too. But no matter how hard he tried, he kept glancing back at Pete and Andy. The sight tugged at his heart like a chain. He wanted the two to fall in love so badly, to where he was obsessed. Nothing was really happening at the moment, but the fireworks started in twenty minutes. _That’s_ when the love would start. Hopefully.

“Hey, Pat?” Joe called over to him, “Can you get the stereo out of the car?”

Patrick pretended to be mad, saying, “Call me Pat one more time and you’re dead.” Joe laughed at him teasingly.

”If I call you Pat, you can deadname me.” 

Patrick sighed. “I don’t have the heart, baby. You’ve worked so hard to get the name you have, so I just can’t do that. Pat’s my mom’s name, so that’s why—“

”I know, I know,” the curly boy smiled and clicked metal tongs in Patrick’s direction. “Just get the stereo, please.” 

The singer nodded and made his way over to the van. The stereo was in the back, along with the CD bag. Patrick selected a CD at random, then tossed it back. It was Panic! At The Disco. Andy, for some reason, felt uncomfortable with the first album. Something about the intimate lyrics bothered him. After all, he did always seem a bit abstinent. Maybe it was just who he was. Patrick supported him with whatever it was, but he couldn’t help but feel a little concerned at times. What if there _was_ something wrong with Andy? Patrick shook his head to clear his thoughts and carried the CD bag, along with the stereo, over to Joe. “Joe,” he said, making sure to keep his voice low, “I’m nervous for Andy.”

His boyfriend didn’t look up from grilling, but still talked. “Why?” he asked, sliding the spatula under a burger and turning it over carefully. 

Patrick hesitated before answering, “I don’t know how to say it. Um, doesn’t he seem a bit... awkward? With— with things deeper than romance? It’s like he’s scared of it or something.” Patrick bit his lip gently. 

Joe shrugged. “Maybe he just doesn’t like that kind of stuff.”

Patrick leaned against the table. “How?”

Joe looked at him sideways, concerned as well. “You haven’t heard about asexuality before?” he asked, amazed and disappointed at the same time. 

Patrick blushed and turned his head away. “No. S-sorry. I’ve just been told there are three sexualities, and anything other than that is–“

”God, you had weird parents. But- but there’s no need to feel bad about it. Asexuality is when you fall in love, and you want to have romantic relationships with people, but you don’t want to do anything further than maybe cuddling, kissing, holding hands, and going on dates.” Joe finished grilling eight different things and put them each on paper plates. 

He tried not to, but Patrick felt ashamed. He should’ve known about it. Of course there were more than three sexualities; the human brain and social connections are way too complex to be limited like that. So why was he _concerned_ about Andy? He should just let Andy be himself. Tears started to slide down his face. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t know, and– oh, god. I’m sorry.” he buried his eyes in his palms and sobbed quietly. Joe set the spatula down on the table and sat next to his boyfriend. He put his arm around Patrick’s shoulder comfortingly.

”Baby,” he cooed, “I didn’t expect you to–“

”Yes you did! Why else did you look at me when I clearly didn’t know?” He glared at Joe, not sure why he was mad. From what he’d heard about a period, this was probably what it was like. He was angry, sad, confused, and excited at the same time, and he just wanted the world to slow down for five seconds. _Joe must hate this_ , he thought to himself. 

Joe stiffened. “I’m sorry, Patrick. I shouldn’t have looked at you like that. I love you, and I accept that you didn’t know about asexuality before. Are we friends again?” he said it as if it were a seventh grade apology, which only made it cuter. Patrick smiled weakly and turned his head to kiss Joe on the cheek. 

“Of course we’re still friends, dork,” he laughed, “We’re more than friends.” The two kissed again, interrupted by a loud _boom_ in the sky. They broke and turned their heads simultaneously to see the last dying sparks of the first red firework. They grabbed four of the paper plates and a bag of chips, and ran hand-in-hand over to the developing ~~fetus~~ couple. 

Andy had his head on Pete’s shoulder, and Pete’s arms were around the drummer’s waist, hugging him close. Joe tapped them both on the shoulder and whispered, “You guys look comfortable.” After he said that, the ~~fetus~~ couple split apart and blushed as they talked over each other awkwardly.

”I was just helping him out with something,” said Pete.

Andy added, “I was cold.”

”He was cold, yeah. I only felt a little attracted, and we didn’t even–“

”We held hands, but that was friendly.”

Pete looked at Andy, slightly hurt. ”Friendly?” he repeated.

”Y-Yeah,” Andy looked at his shoes, his voice shaking a little, “Friendly.” He tucked his hair behind his ear and stayed silent.

Joe retracted his body and turned red. Patrick poked him with his elbow as if to say, _you need to stop_. Joe nodded and bowed his head, but only for a moment. Within seconds he was handing out the food, making conversation, and enjoying the fireworks. Andy and Pete were both silent and they didn’t even talk about the fireworks. Pete was scowling, too. Who was he mad at? Undetermined. It could be any of them, maybe even himself. The display went on, and Patrick and Joe tried to provoke the other two to lighten up a bit. Patrick brought out his acoustic from the van and played some love songs, and Joe sang along. Andy tapped out a drum beat on his legs at one point, but Pete wouldn’t move a muscle. At one point, he stood up and walked away. “I see what you’re trying to do,” he snapped, “And it’s not working!” Pete stormed off into the trees behind the hill, and everyone got quiet.

Andy looked at the couple and smiled a little. “I saw what you were doing, too,” he agreed, “but I loved it. He loved it, too. He just thought you were pushing it. The blanket? Seriously? Could you be any more obvious?”

Joe laughed and took a drink of his soda. “We could’ve locked you guys in a room together. Would that have been obvious?” 

Andy nodded, then replied, “Not as obvious as giving us your love blanket, leaving us alone with the best view, and playing love songs for us. Pete hated it. He said he wanted to _do it himself_. And to be honest, I do, too. I love you both like annoying little brothers, but can you please dial it down? Be romantic with each other tonight. It’s the Fourth of July.” 

Patrick sighed, “I told Joe that we shouldn’t, but then he wanted to do this so badly, so I did it. I guess I should’ve let myself be a wet blanket.”

Joe chuckled, “A soaked blanket. A soaked blanket that’s dripping with water.”

They all nodded and murmured in agreement. Silence followed until Andy stood up. “I gotta find Pete and talk to him,” he smiled, “Screw the fireworks. America sucks, anyway.” And with that, he turned on his heel and walked away. 

Patrick and Joe exchanged a look and said at the same time, "We messed up."

******************************

**Since you all are burning to know what happens to Pete and Andy, here's Andy's point of view. I put it in first person for fun.**

******************************

I found my way through the trees and such, taking in the scent of nature on a warm summer's night. To myself I said, "I'd live here if I could." 

Out of nowhere I heard Pete's voice. "So why don't you?" he asked. I looked over to see him leaning against a tree trunk. My heart soared. I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear as I walked over to him. 

"I can't live out here," I began, "because I need to afford food to eat. Also, I've really come to like living in an apartment with Patrick, Joe, and... and you. Especially you." 

Pete smirked. His eyes shine in the moonlight, making him look like a vampire. I kinda hated vampires ever since Twilight, but I'd make an exception for Pete. 

"You, um, you said you wanted to fall in love with me. Is that still there, or did Patrick and Joe ruin it for you?" I tugged on his hoodie strings playfully. He took my wrists into his hands and kissed my forehead. 

"They were just being cheesy. I hated it. But, uhhh, now that it's just you and me, I think I'm more okay with love." Pete chuckled softly and kissed me again, but on the cheek. 

"You're getting closer to my lips, Peter," I commented slyly, "Is that on purpose?" 

Pete put his arms around me and hugged me close to his chest. I reached up to put my hand on his the back of his neck and sort of pulled him downwards. Our lips met, and I felt a shiver glide down my spine. It was the electric feeling. The same electric feeling my dad told me I would feel when I found the perfect person. My dad telling me that is one of my only memories of him, and I'm so glad it paid off. "I love you," I whispered, "I love you so much." 

Pete pressed his back up against the tree more. "I'm so in love with you." he murmured. We kissed a bit more, then broke apart. He was panting, and I couldn't stop smiling. 

"Did you feel a buzz or whatever? A shiver, or something?" I asked, hopeful. He nodded in agreement. I exhaled and sat down on the ground with him, and we cuddled with my back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed his hand.

We talked about unimportant things for the rest of the night, and we were both asleep by the end of the display. Joe and Patrick had to wake us up. But I guess I lived my dream tonight. I got a boy to confess love to me, I kissed him, we cuddled in the woods, and fell asleep in the woods. Best Fourth of July in the world.

God. Bless. America.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Clean comments, my dudes.


End file.
